In many situations it is desirable to provide a radar attenuating surface on or surrounding a structure or vehicle in order to minimize the ability of an enemy to detect or track the structure or vehicle. In order to provide effective radar attenuation by interference techniques at very low radar frequencies it is usually necessary to employ a relative thick structure at the surface. This thick structure may make the transport of the item difficult because of its bulkiness.
A vehicle in which the transport problem is particularly acute comprises a space vehicle such as a satellite or the like. During launch of a satellite it is desirable to have as small a package as possible for minimizing aerodynamic drag and minimizing the weight of any necessary surrounding shrouds and the like. It is also desirable to satellite structures to employ as light a weight as possible for all components of the vehicle. It is therefore desirable to provide a light weight radar attenuator for a space vehicle that is readily packaged into a small volume for launch and subsequently deployed for providing relatively thick radar attenuator.